In The Rain
by Kitsune-Ohime-Sama
Summary: Where umbrellas are called traitors and Naruto is actually prepared. SNS 2K15 Fluff SasuNaruSasu Language Oneshot COMPLETE


**Pairings:**

SasuNaruSasu/Magnet Shipping

If you have been following my Tumblr (Prince-Puri) for the last month and a half, you would know that 50ShadesofNaruSasu and I are currently hosting _a whole year_ dedicated to SNS throughout the year of 2015. Why a year?

No fucking clue, but it sounds like fun.

I have the link to the blog set up on my profile so if you want to check it out or ask questions, please put them there since it's easier! :D

**Summary: **Where umbrellas are called traitors and Naruto is actually prepared.

**Warnings: **Fluff, short as fuck, and language (did you expect anything else).

I hate romance but SNS is my ultimate OTP (among my many OTPs) so, of course, I must make an exception. (If this is super sappy, it's because I have a playlist of songs like _Running Away_, _I Wouldn't Mind_, and _Five Becomes Four _on *okay, so not really romantic, but in the sense of SNS, they are*)

* * *

**_SNS 2K15_**

**_January: "First" Time Holding Hands_**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but keeping sneaking glances upwards towards the rolling gray storm clouds. A sneer was on his face. It was going to start pouring any minute now and he didn't have an umbrella on him. Great.

He heaved a heavy sigh, wondering if he should just make a run for it when someone else shuffled up next to him.

"Oi, Sasuke? What are you doing outside? Thought you were allergic to the sun." Sasuke would've groaned aloud when he recognized the boisterous voice of Naruto booming in his ear. Fortunately, his pride hasn't sunk that low just yet. Instead, he rolled his eyes and held up his bag of groceries.

"Shopping, idiot. Not everyone enjoys 'ramen'."

Naruto mocked gasped. "Take that back! Everyone likes a bowl of ramen every once and a while!"

Sasuke was about to respond with a scathing 'As if', but he was stopped when he, Naruto, and many other stray pedestrians outside were suddenly pelted by raindrops.

"Shit." Naruto cursed, digging through his bag to retrieve an orange umbrella that he promptly opened and held over his head. Grinning, he turned to Sasuke.

"Geez that came out of nowhere, didn't it?" His voice trailed off when he noticed Sasuke was getting soaked by the rain. "Hey, where's your umbrella?"

"At home, relaxing in the dryness of my home like a traitor."

Chuckling at the statement, Naruto positioned his umbrella so that it shielded Sasuke from the rain. Now sheltered, Sasuke felt more confident about walking in the rain and did so. Naruto walked next to him, still holding the umbrella above him. "Never thought I'd see the ever prepared Sasuke Uchiha cursing his absent umbrella out."

Sauske looked away, with a small frown to hide the embarrassment of being reminded. "Tch, says the one who is never prepared. You probably just bought this umbrella after losing your other one in that mess you call an apartment."

By the looks of Naruto's blush and sheepish expression, it looked like he was right with his assumption. Looking at Naruto made him realize the droplets of water that were trailing down Naruto's cheeks. He frowned and grabbed the umbrella and positioned it so it covered them both. It was a little awkward since Naruto was gripping the umbrella tightly underneath his hand, but he eventually did it.

"Honestly, you can't even keep the umbrella straight."

"Eh? I was trying to cover you, you ass!"

"And getting wet in the process?"

"I don't get sick."

"That doesn't mean you don't cover yourself when it rains, idiot."

"Hehe, bastard."

* * *

Maybe you have found this picture, but it's based off a four-panel picture I once found where Naruto and Sasuke were arguing when it started raining, so Naruto opened up an umbrella and put it over I think Sasuke (it might have been the both of them…). I don't know where that picture is, but I found it was a good starting point on making a drabble.

(and yes, I consider this them technically holding hands)

Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving, and/or following! I hope SNS 2k15 is a success!

**_~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~_**


End file.
